Begin
by Panda Merah
Summary: Di hari pernikahan mereka, aku bertemu denganmu dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Kau tampak lebih tenang, bukan 'kah begitu? Jadi, apa salahnya jika kini aku memulai sesuatu yang baru bersamamu?


Pernikahan Natsu dan Lucy…

Sial!

Rasanya sesak sekali. Gray tidak mengerti mengapa ini begitu sulit. Merelakan Lucy untuk bahagia dan melepas perasaannya yang sudah lama berharap pada gadis itu. Pernikahan mereka diadakan begitu meriah namun sederhana. Natsu terlihat tampan dengan jas hitamnya, dan Lucy cantik dengan gaun putih gading membalut tubuhnya. Mereka sempurna. Bahkan sangat sempurna ketika aksi buket bunga itu dilemparkan ke udara. Pernikahan begitu meriah, dan Gray hanya menontonnya di barisan paling belakang.

Brengsek!

 _Kring_

Lonceng berbunyi, tanda seseorang masuk.

Cafe di kawasan Tokyo ini sepi pengunjung. Selain karena tempatnya yang agak sedikit masuk ke gang, café ini juga tidak terlalu mencolok seperti café lain. Ini tempat di mana Gray menghabiskan waktunya untuk menenangkan diri.

Gray tampak tidak peduli.

Sosok gadis berambut biru bergelombang masuk ke dalam café dengan payung di tangannya meskipun hari tengah cerah.

"Gray-sama?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Juvia.

Gray terperangah melihat wanita yang kini mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi tepat di samping Gray. Di hadapan meja counter café agar lebih mudah memesan. Raut wajah gadis itu juga sama terkejutnya, dia bahkan lebih terkejut dibandingkan dengan Gray sendiri yang hanya membelalakan matanya. Oh, apalagi ini? Sudah lama Gray tidak melihat wanita itu?

"Kau?" Suara Gray tercekat tertahan, dan gadis itu tertawa pelan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudah lama sekali yah? Terakhir kita bertemu saat reuni angkatan, itupun empat tahun yang lalu." Suaranya terdengar lembut, masih sama seperti dulu. Gray hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapinya.

Mode pakaiannya masih seperti dulu, dia unik.

Topi rajut tebal, coat, sepatu boot, ini musim panas dan hampir memasuki musim semi dan pakaiannya seperti musim dingin saja. Itu memang Juvia. Dibilang tidak fashionable juga tidak karena justru pakaiannya yang seperti ini membuatnya tampak pas sekali. Gray cukup merasa geli membayangkan bagaimana sikapnya pada gadis itu ketika di senior high dulu. Ah, bagai bebek sawah yang bertransformasi menjadi angsa emas. Gray hampir tergelak memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Gray bertanya basa-basi.

Pelayan café dari depan meja counter menghampiri mereka. Juvia memesan minuman dan makanan simple untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Juvia tertawa kecil, "Juvia sudah S2 lhoo,"

"Kukira kau akan langsung menikah."

Juvia tertawa pelan, kembali mengibaskan tangannya. Gray hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada masa senior high dulu. Tentang dia, Juvia, Lucy dan Natsu. Semuanya masih terpoles jelas di kepalanya. Gray ingat saat-saat di mana Juvia mengumumkan ke setiap kelas bahwa Gray-sama adalah miliknya. Tsk, menyebalkan. Namun kini menjadi kenangan tidak terlupa yang membuat Gray tersenyum kecil memikirkannya. Dia bahkan begitu berani waktu itu.

Gray memperhatikan Juvia lamat-lamat.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus dibandingkan yang dulu. Raut wajahnya yang tegas menanankan kesan dewasa. Ah, ya. Juvia memang sudah dewasa kini.

"Niatnya sih begitu, namun belum ada calon." Juvia tersenyum malu-malu. Ada rona merah tipis yang menjalar di pipinya yang putih. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan cafe yang sedang menaruh piring berisi makanan yang dipesannya juga minuman di atas meja counter. Juvia mengucapkan terima kasih secara singkat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gray.

Gray mengambil cangkir cofenya di atas meja dan menyeruputnya sedikit. "Makanya jangan terus menerus mengejarku."

"Nyatanya memang sampai saat ini Juvia belum bisa melupakan Gray-sama."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kan sudah aku bilang, jangan ikuti aku terus!" Gray berteriak kesal. Taman belakang sekolah untungnya sepi, sehingga dia tidak memicu perhatian orang lain. Wajahnya tampak sangar, belum lagi matanya menatap tajam gadis manis yang hanya tertunduk di depannya. Gray sudah sangat kesal dengan guru-guru yang memberikannya pelajaran berlebihan, sekarang dengan adanya gadis di depannya ini Gray malah tambah kesal dibuatnya. Tsk, risih!

Gadis bernama Juvia Lokser itu memainkan jemarinya gugup. Kelopak matanya mengembun karena genangan air mata.

Bentakan itu menyakitkan.

"Kau selalu berbicara Gray-sama Gray-sama Gray-sama aku risih!"

"Itu karena Juvia suka Gray-sama!" Juvia balas berteriak, memandang netra onyx di depannya dengan tatapan tidak gentar. Meski badannya bergetar menahan tangis, nyatanya Juvia kuat untuk tidak terisak saat ini.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan rasa sukamu itu," Gray berdesis kesal. "Kau memalukan."

"Aku... Aku hanya menyukai Gray-sama!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!" Gray berteriak kesal. Bahkan Gray sama sekali tidak bisa mengatur intonasi nada suaranya saat ini. Dia tidak berfikir yang di depannya ini adalah wanita atau bukan, Gray sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuannya. Demi Tuhan, diejek oleh Jellal dan yang lainnya hanya karena Juvia sering sekali mengumumkan pada orang-orang bahwa dia adalah kekasih Gray; demi Tuhan itu bukan!

"Berhenti mengangguku aku sudah sangat benci padamu!" Gray berdesis kesal.

Juvia tidak kuat menahan air matanya. Tetesan itu tidak membuat Gray luluh, malah semakin membuat Gray menggeram marah. Demi apapun!

"Baiklah, Juvia tidak akan mengganggu Gray-sama..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gray mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di atas meja. Juvia memakan saladnya dengan cukup lahap, beberapa kali gadis itu meminta dituangkan mayonaise dan saus ke atas piring. Gray hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan ketika makan, Gray masih membawa tata krama keluarganya walaupun sedang dalam hal bebas. Lagi pula melihat Juvia seperti itu membuat Gray tersenyum juga.

"Hei, Juvia." Gray mengawali pembicaraan ketika Juvia sudah selesai memakan saladnya.

Juvia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu yang sudah disediakan di atas meja. Senyum di bibirnya semakin melebar ketika melihat Gray yang kelihatannya sedang kebingungan.

"Ya Gray-sama?" Juvia menjawab seolah mencairkan suasana, itu malah membuat Gray semakin kebingungan sekarang.

Gray menoleh ke arah Juvia dengan senyum canggung di bibirnya. "Kukira pertemuan terakhir kita di reuni itu cukup buruk," Gray tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sekarang yang terlihat bingung adalah Juvia.

"Anoo... maksudnya?"

"Ayo kita ulangi semuanya dari awal. Hanya ada kau dan aku."

Juvia tampak terkejut. Matanya membulat dan rona merah menyebar di pipinya yang pucat pualam. Gray membuang mukanya yang terdapat guratan rona tipis. Ini memalukan. Matanya melirik ke arah Juvia, tampak gadis itu tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit manis.

Yah, mungkin saja awal dari Juvia akan membuat perasaannya berpaling. Toh gadis itu tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Hiro Mashima is Disclaimer**_


End file.
